Die ersten Stunden des Darth Vader
by FF-by-akai-kun
Summary: Darth Vader entsteht aus der lebendigen Asche Anakin Skywalkers. Kaum darauf meistert er seine ersten Aufträge, doch plötzlich stellt sich heraus, dass er bei einem Auftrag nicht alles beseitigt hatte, was ihm gefählich werden könnte...


Geburtsstunde

Langsam öffneten sich seine Augen. Seine Lider bewegten sich und sein Blick fiel auf etwas Schwarzes, was sich sachte auf ihn zu bewegte.

Er versuchte seinen Arm zu bewegen, doch er konnte ihn nicht heben. Etwas hinderte ihn daran…

Mit genauer Präzision kam das schwarze Etwas seinem Gesicht immer näher.

Er wollte zurück zucken, doch sein Kopf stieß auf einen harten, glatten Untergrund.

Mit einem Mal fing er an, sich an Bruchteile seiner Erlebnisse zu erinnern…

_Tatooine. Naboo. Jedi. Palpatine. Padmé. _

Mit jeder weiteren Sekunde kam seine Erinnerung mehr und mehr zurück.

_Obi-Wan. Mein Arm. _

Doch bevor er den nötigen Zusammenhang zwischen den Bruchstücken seiner Erinnerungsfetzen bilden konnte, kam das schwarze Etwas seinem Gesicht bedrohlich nahe.

Er sah nun nicht mehr eine verschwommene schwarze Kontur, nein, es war eine Art Maske.

Dann senkte sie sich herab und er holte ein letztes Mal Luft und schloss die Augen erneut.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, blickte er mit einem anderen Blick in das ihm bekannte graue Medizinzimmer und auf die Med-Droiden, die eilig herumliefen, um sich an seinem Körper zu vergreifen.

Dann erhob er seine Hand, es fiel ihm nun leichter als zuvor, und befühlte seine neue Maske.

Sie war ergonomisch geformt, glatt und kalt wie Dura-Stahl und pechschwarz.

Sie gefiel ihm.

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck setzte er sich auf, was ihm vorher unmöglich erschien mit der schweren Rüstung, die er anhatte.

Auch sie war pechschwarz und vermittelte ihm Eleganz.

Er schaute an sich herunter und lächelte innerlich, der Anblick hatte etwas Erhebendes für ihn.

Darth Vader war geboren…

Auftrag

_Drei Monate später auf Coruscant…_

Vader stand im Ratszimmer des Imperators.

Es war noch früh am Morgen, doch bereits drangen erste Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster.

Es fiel ihm auf, dass es schon repariert war.

Denn als er es das letzte Mal sah, wurde die Scheibe von Windus fliegendem Körper zerbrochen, nachdem er und Palpatine ihn „überwältigt" hatten.

Nun war er Palpatines Schüler und er hatte vor, ein guter Schüler zu sein.

Wenige Sekunden später trat Palpatine ein.

Er war in einen dunklen und langen Umhang gehüllt, der über den Boden streifte.

„Nun, mein Schüler, ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für euch. Es geht um ein paar Verräter, Jedi, die ihr töten sollt, damit sie unserem Imperium keinen Schaden zufügen können."

„Wie kann dies auch nur ansatzweise passieren, Meister?"

„Verbündete von ihnen hackten sich vor kurzem in das Archiv des Jedi-Tempels und stahlen Aufzeichnungen, die zeigen, dass Ihr, Vader, Jünglinge getötet habt und sie zeigen weiterhin, dass es einen Komplott gegen die Jedi gab."

„Wer waren diese Verbündeten?"

„Ihr kennt sie, Vader. Und ihr habt sie auf eurer letzten Mission getötet. Es waren Roahn Shry'n, seine Padawan und seine Schiffscrew."

Vader ließ ein Keuschen vernehmen, anders konnte man das Geräusch, was seiner Maske entsprang, nicht beschreiben.

„Alle weiteren Informationen wird euch Commander Appo auf der Excelcor geben. Geht nun, Vader."

„Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg, mein Meister."

Die Helme der Soldaten schimmerten im frühen Morgenlicht, als Vader die Excelcor aufsuchte.

Jeder salutierte vor ihm. Sein Ruf war allen wohl bekannt.

Vader – die rechte Hand des Imperators und guter Soldat.

Nun, was die Soldaten anging, war er eher durch seine grausamen Taten bekannt geworden – als Vader, der Kindermörder und Leichenschänder.

Doch davon wusste er nichts.

„Nun, Commander Appo, schön, Sie zu sehen."

Er erinnerte sich gut an seine früheren Zeiten, als er noch zusammen mit ihm Seperatisten gejagt hatte.

Damals, als Anakin Skywalker, ein naiver, junger Jedi.

Abschaum. Er war Abschaum gewesen. Doch er würde sich für diese Zeit rächen. Er war kein Abschaum, nicht er, nicht Lord Vader!

Commander Appos Stimme holte ihn wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

„Sir, wir haben die Rebellen auf dem Planeten Malenrias aufgespürt. Unser Auftrag ist, Sie, Sir, bei der Suche und Eliminierung der Ziele zu helfen."

„Gut. Commander Appo."

Mit einem Nicken drehte sich Vader um und schuate aus der Brückensichtscheibe in den unendlichen Weltraum, der vor ihm lag.

Normalerweise hatte er früher immer ein aufregendes Kribblen gespürt, wenn er sich den Weltraum angeschaut hatte.

Doch nun, mit seiner schwarzen Todesrüstung, verspürte er nichts mehr.

Er vermisste das Gefühl.

Dieses Gefühl war das Einzige, was er je vermissen sollte…

„Los, Commander."

Die Antriebe wurden gezündet und das Raumschiff bahnte sich einen Weg in den Hyperraum.

Die Jagd hatte begonnen…

[…]


End file.
